Déclaration en chanson
by Ptitepointe2
Summary: Remus s'éloigne de ses amis et surtout de Sirius. Celui-ci trouve une méthode particulière pour découvrir ce que cache son ami.


_Bonjour tout le monde!_

 _Je sais, je sais, je suis un peu en retard..._

 _Voici un nouvel OS, petit moment tendresse pour mon couple préféré..._

 _Disclaimer : Comme d'hab, tout l'univers Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling. Seul le scénario de cet OS à moi._

 _Béta : Luma-Az, la courageuse pour me supporter :)_

 _Allez enjoy les ptits loups!_

* * *

Poudlard… célèbre école de magie britannique…

Nous sommes un soir de 1976, le 01 Septembre exactement...

C'est la rentrée, le festin bat son plein dans la grande salle. A la table des Gryffondors, quatre garçons de 16 ans, qui commencent leur 6ème année, discutent joyeusement et se racontent leurs vacances. Il s'agit de James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrow et Remus Lupin, plus connus sous le nom de Maraudeurs. Ils préparent leur année de blagues et surprises en tout genre. Comme d'habitude, ils regorgent d'idées pour faire de Poudlard un lieu redouté par l'ennui. Ils ont fait de l'animation des couloirs leur spécialité.

En somme aucune raison de s'inquiéter, et aucun changement prévu à l'horizon ne devrait venir perturber leurs habitudes…

Pourtant, quelques mois plus tard, en fin d'après-midi, le dernier cours terminé, Sirius et Remus se retrouvent tous les deux dans leur dortoir.

Cela fait déjà un moment que Remus se renferme sur lui-même, il participe moins aux conversations, il reste souvent silencieux, le regard perdu. Cette fois Sirius est bien décidé a lui « tirer les vers du nez.» comme on dit. Il ne supporte plus de voir son ami ainsi. Il n'a d'ailleurs jamais supporté de le voir souffrir… Il s'est tellement attaché à lui…

Il aimerait bien que le jeune homme se confie à lui. En effet Remus a été mordu très jeune par un Loup-garou, et est devenu cette bête qu'il déteste tant être. Il n'a jamais accepté son statut « d'hybride ». Sirius sait que cela l'inquiète énormément et d'autant plus maintenant, avec la fin de leurs études qui approchent.

Il s'assoit à côté de son ami sur le lit de celui-ci. Il a son idée pour débloquer la situation…

Remus aime la musique et leur a fait découvrir quelques uns des morceaux qu'il préfère. Sirius veux tenter d'exprimer ce qu'il ressent face à la distance instaurée par le loup-garou, Il veut essayer de lui dire combien il tient à lui, et qui sait peut-être lui avouer que…

Il commence à entonner une chanson moldue, Isabelle Boulay, c'est le nom de la chanteuse, mais il modifie certaines paroles :

\- Je ne sais plus comment te dire, je ne trouve plus les mots… (1)

Ces mots qui te faisaient rire, et ceux que tu trouvais beaux…

Je ne sais plus comment poursuivre

Est-ce que notre amitié n'est plus ?

Penser ça me fait souffrir

Souffrir autant que j'y aie cru

Remus pose un doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire, mais il continue en ajoutant une chanson de Jean-Jacques Goldman

\- Oh dis-moi, Oh parles-moi (1)

Je ne sais plus quoi en penser

Ni comment te garder…

Tu m'manques si tu savais… (2)

Plus que je ne l'aurai supposé

Remus le fait taire à nouveau, mais entonne à son tour une chanson de Lara Fabian qu'il modifie aussi

\- Je t'aime, je t'aime (3)

Comme un fou comme un soldat

Comme une star de cinéma

Je t'aime, je t'aime

Comme un loup n'a pas l'droit

Comme un homme que je ne suis pas

Tu vois je t'aime comme ça

Sirius reste bouche bée, il ferme les yeux un instant, tandis que son souffle se coupe et que son cœur s'emballe. Serait-il possible que… non il doit se faire des idées n'est ce-pas ? Il colle son front sur celui du loup-garou

\- Rem'… je t'aime… chuchote-il face à la réalité qui le menace d'explosion de bonheur

Il pose sa main derrière sa nuque pour l'attirer contre lui et l'embrasse…

\- Dis-moi que je ne rêve pas… chuchote Remus à son tour

\- Oh non tu ne rêves pas ! je t'aime

\- Je t'aime… moi aussi… je …

\- … shhh… shhhhh…

Ils s'embrassent à nouveau et se sourient en se promettant le meilleur pour le reste de leur vie….

Fin

1 : Isabelle Boulay – Parles moi

2 : L'homme en or (Jean Jacques Goldman) – Tu manques

3 : Lara Fabian – Je t'aime

* * *

 _Voili voilou... Une petite séquence émotion que j'avais envie de vous montrer._

 _J'attends vos review ou le signe que vous êtes passé par là. Comme à chaque fois je répondrai à tous les avis et commentaires que vous me laisserez._

 _Biz_


End file.
